The Reunion
by aunteeneenah
Summary: Bullies beware. Connor will always protect his Abby and Abby will always protect Connor.


Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I just bend them to suit my needs and then put them back together. I make nothing from this.

Summary: Connor was bullied in school. Revenge is sweet.

A/N: There is a song by Shinedown called Bully and I always think of Connor when I hear it. Thank you to fififolle for the beta. I created David Miller because I needed a name.

Connor stood outside the doors of the large hotel, not wanting to make a move. Inside that building, were the people who had made his life a living hell when he was a student.

Abby was standing by his side. "Conn, are we going in?" she asked, quietly.

"Um, no, don't think so," answered Connor.

"Conn, those things happened years ago. The bullies probably won't even be here."

"But what if they are?" he responded. "Every day, I remember what David Miller did to me. He robbed me of what should have been an exciting and wonderful chapter of my life. Abby, he didn't even care that he'd taken this away, he just wanted to be a tough guy and the only way he could do that was to pick on kids who wouldn't, or couldn't, fight back."

"Connor, in the past 20 years, you've saved me, and the world, countless times, you've invented machines that boggle the imagination, you've studied hard and got your doctorate, DR. Temple, and you've also married the hottest chick imaginable!"

Connor laughed, "Well, that last part is certainly true."

"You are also so hot that I'm tempted to just go up to the room we've reserved, remove that beautiful suit, and take you to such heights that you'll forget all about the David Millers of this world, because they are out there, Connor, and will always be out there but it's up to the victims of those bullies to rise above it all and show them that they didn't win." Abby stood back and took a good look at her husband. He was dressed in a black Armani suit that fit his slim, muscular form like a glove. The black shirt and sapphire-colored tie made his dark eyes even darker and he looked a bit dangerous.

Abby, herself, was glorious in a form fitting satin gown the same color as Connor's tie. Her hair was piled up on top of her head with a few soft curls artfully caressing her neck. Her jewels consisted of a platinum necklace and earring set in the shape of dolphins with eyes of sapphires. In a pique of whimsy, Abby had added a bit of sapphire colored hairdye to their hair, just a section, but in Connor's black hair and Abby's golden hair, it made a statement. Connor was amazed every day that this beautiful woman was his wife. During the course of their marriage, there'd been problems, as there are in every marriage, but they'd worked through them and had been blessed with 4 children who kept them jumping.

As the couple walked towards the door, a voice from behind them made Connor stiffen.

"Well, if it isn't the tiny dinosaur lover. "

Connor turned to see the ghost of his nightmares, David Miller, as well as two of his buddies. Abby's hand tightened in his and Connor took a deep breath and smiled.

"David, good to see you and, by the way, that would be DR. tiny dinosaur lover."

David was a bit taken aback by this response. He looked at Connor and no longer saw the small boy he'd taken such delight in torturing. He saw a grown man, but he was still smaller than David and therefore, the bully pasted a nasty smile on his face and moved closer to the couple. He leered at Abby, who was standing at an angle to him and made the mistake of his life when he snaked out his hand and grabbed hold of her arse, saying as he did so; "Nice piece of arse you got here. You don't mind sharing, do you?"

Connor moved so fast, the bully had no time to react and before he knew it, his right arm was pulled up behind his back, his hand forced up between his shoulder blades and his elbow in the middle of his back. The pain was excruciating and he was forced to his knees as Connor leaned in and spoke softly in his ear. "You are going to apologize to my WIFE right now or I will tear off your fucking arm and beat you to death with it." His voice was so soft but so cold, David shivered and when he saw that his friends had disappeared, he wisely nodded. When Connor let go of his arm, he stood up and looking at Abby said, "I'm very sorry if I hurt you Mrs. Temple."

Abby smiled sweetly and replied, "That would be DR. Temple. I'm a veterinarian. Come along, Connor. We don't want to be late."

As they turned their backs to walk into the building, they heard running behind them. Abby spun around and, seeing the bully running at them, in one fluid movement, she lifted her skirt, and did a high kick, connecting with the bully's nose and heard a satisfying crunch as he fell to the ground screaming and crying. "You broke my nose, you bitch!"

Connor watched and smiled with such a look of pride on his face that Abby blushed.

"Well done, Love, well done. Would you like me to beat the crap out of him for calling you a bitch?"

"No, you'd just get blood on that suit and it's so difficult to get blood stains removed and really, he isn't worth it."

"What about your foot? Did he hurt it with his face?" Connor asked with concern for his wife's well being.

"No, it's fine. I wore sensible shoes since I knew we'd be dancing."

The bully listened with his mouth hanging open to this exchange and wondered if he'd bitten off a hell of a lot more than he could chew. Connor crouched down in front of him.

"You're lucky you didn't injure my wife. Getting blood out of our clothing is a daily occurrence for us so I wouldn't mind teaching you some manners but we do have a party to get to so I'm going to let you off the hook. All I have to say is if you don't grow up and change your ways, you are going to die alone and when that happens, no one will spare you a thought. Now, good bye, David."

Connor rose and tucked Abby's hand into the crook of his elbow and escorted her into the building finally leaving David Miller behind.


End file.
